Oh for the love of football or better yet the play
by booklover1995
Summary: Stella being forced to watch a football game. Ray gets a chance to be a hero? Read and review!


Oh for the love of football or better yet the players!

Stella's POV:

"Stella, come on" Olivia was pulling my arm towards the football field. I put a lot of resistance in my feet because I just don't like football. You might be thinking what the heck is Stella Yamada even doing going to the football field? Well I guess you can call it official, I am dating the cocky football player, Ray Beech. I guess your also wondering how I came to dating Ray, well it all started when we got stuck together for some song project for music class. We cooperated and la di di da da we have a relationship. I'm in a relationship with actually a very sweet guy who is gorgeous by the way. P.S don't tell him I said that he would never let me live it down.

"Liv, why do we have to go to the football field?" I was still resisting and whining lightly.

"Come on Stella, don't you want to watch the guys in action?" Oh I forgot to mention, Liv is now dating Wen, who for some miraculous reason is now on the football team. Apparently he was recruited during PE. Needless to say the football players weren't very happy. They were even more pissed off when Charlie was put on the squad. It's like the school was out of athletes or something. "Stella, don't you want to support your boyfriend" Liv finally stopped moving

"Liv, you know I do but I hate football it's so boring" never tell Ray I said that! I turned almost making a break for it but of course Miss Mohini comes up behind me and starts pushing me towards the football field.

"Mo, you too?" I was flabbergasted. My mo turned against me! She knows how much I hate football. I mean come on it's a game where guys throw the ball around and try to get it to the other side.

"Come on Stella" we were almost to the football field and when we finally got there we realized it was packed. I looked around and almost smiled gleefully, where would we sit if it was this full? I guess we can't time to leave

"Oh no you don't" Liv grabbed my hood and Mo and her walked me over to the front seats that were boxed off. I looked at the field and saw Charlie and Wen waving, so I waved back. That's when I noticed Ray, my mouth must have been open and I was openly gawking at him or something because when he quickly jogged over here he smirked at me. Come on my boyfriend is hot I will admit that.

"Hey, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies" Ray lightly teased me, just because we are dating does not mean that we don't banter.

"In your dreams Beech" I faked annoyance towards him but he knows it's fake. He opens the door to the box and lifted me off the bench onto his lap. He hugged my waist

"You're always in my dreams" He was always this cocky! Always! I see his coach yelling at him to get him over there to get ready to play.

"You should get over there, your coach is yelling at you" I looked at him and saw him peek over my shoulder to see his coach on his way over.

"Shoot, alright got to go. Can I get a good luck kiss before I go?" He gave me a puppy dog pout and before I said anything he gave me a quick peak on the lips and ran off to meet the coach.

"Ray Beech!" I wasn't exactly mad at him, who could be mad at him? I saw him turn his head and then it was like something popped into his head, he ran back over with something in his hands.

"Stella, will you wear my jersey for good luck?" He asked me this when he came back to the box where Liv, Mo and I were sitting. I just nod and when he hands it to me, I slip it over my head.

"Now that is a sight for sore eyes" Ray smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I waved him off and told him to go. I knew he liked seeing his number on me. He was always the possessive one; I basically can't talk to another guy unless I'm wearing his letterman jacket or his jersey or something with his name on it. This apparently tells guys that you're off limits or something. Nobody dares touch what is the captain's. You can just hear my sarcasm. I look over at the girls.

"Hey you guys want anything? I'm going to go get something to eat. If I have to watch this, might as well have something to eat while I'm at it" I sighed and looked at the girls. They looked at me skeptically like they thought I would bolt. "Hey hey hey have a little faith in me please" I was slightly defensive but nothing like my usual self with Ray.

"Fine, but you bolt and we are making you sing at our concert on Friday night. Front and center baby" Mo smirked at me.

"Psh if I bolt now I would never hear the end of it from Ray anyways, so Liv, mo you guys want anything?" I was happy to finally have an exit but I thought about it might as well watch the game. Ray already knows I'm here and he would be pretty pissed off if he knew I left.

"Um, can I get a cinnamon pretzel and a small soda?"

"Ditto" they turned back to the games or in better wording, their boyfriends. I rolled my eyes and walked to the concession stands and ordered two small sodas, two cinnamon pretzels and one hotdog for myself. I was waiting when all of a sudden I could feel two eyes starring at my back. I turned around and there stood Tyler (A/N: tyler is my own character that I added to this story) my ex boyfriend.

"Stella" Tyler walked towards me and I just stood there. I was shocked to see him here, he wasn't suppose to be here! How do girls deal with seeing their ex boyfriends?

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, Stella, I miss you. I want us to get back together" Tyler grabbed my hands and I tried to wrench them away from him.

"Tyler I can't I have a boyfriend" I wasn't sorry about saying no to him. Ray was amazing and I broke up with Tyler because he cheated on me.

"Come on Stella, you can't be serious? Since when do you date jocks? Especially captain of the football team" Tyler started walking towards me and cornered me into the wall. I wanted to punch him and run away but he had a pretty tight grip on my hands.

"Tyler let go!" I tried wrenching my hands away from him. I managed to get my hands free just as someone turned Tyler around and punched him in the eye. I saw that it was Ray, dressed in full football gear. "Ray" I called out his name after I saw that Tyler was unconscious on the ground. Boy that boy was weak. I mean come on it was one punch.

"Stella, honey, are you okay?" Ray grabbed my hands and inspected me from head to toe.

"How did you know I was here?" He was still checking me over like I was broken or something.

"I went to the benches to find you and the girls told me you were out here, so I came to find you. I was hoping to find you and get another good luck kiss" There's the cocky ray Beech I know and love.

"I'm glad you came out just in time and I think that deserves something" I leaned up and kissed him and then pulled away. "I love you" Ray's grin widen and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you too" Ray kissed me again and I guess he was planning on continuing until his coach came out and dragged him into the game. I blew him a kiss and grabbed the girls and my food. I went back to my seat and thought about Ray the whole game. The girls questioned me but I ignored them and they finally gave up.


End file.
